


i've never heard silence quite this loud

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buckle up kids, Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, We're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've always been one of a pair.<br/>but all of a sudden,<br/><i> it's just you </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i've never heard silence quite this loud

**Author's Note:**

> So, not like anyone cares what I say in here, but I've finally gotten to the point where I'm emotionally ready to read Second Wizarding War fic, so I've been reading copious amounts of that. However, that has led to MORE FEELS THAN EVER MY GOD. Including George feels.  
> This feels incomplete, but it's supposed to, for reasons. FEELS reasons.
> 
> Title is from ”The Story of Us” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as always, ladies and gents.

it's hard.  
it's so  
effing  
 **hard**.  
you've always been one of a pair.  
but all of a sudden,  
 _it's just you_ ,  
and you don't know what to do.  
Fred's always been the smart one,  
the clever one,  
the mastermind.  
you've always just gone along with his plans.  
now  
you're just a joke without a punchline.  
(and jokes like that are useless)  
[worthless]  
{not worth remembering}  
so,  
by extension,  
does that make you useless?


End file.
